No mando a mi corazón
by HikariRushLoveGleek
Summary: Todo estaba en perfecta calma, los chicos se encontraban viendo televisión en su preciado sillón naranja, veían los dibujos animados favoritos de los 4 aparentemente, pero en realidad cada quien se encontraba divagando en sus pensamientos, en verdad ellos podrían mandar a su corazón o él los mandaría a ellos


Todo estaba en perfecta calma, los chicos se encontraban viendo televisión en su preciado sillón naranja, veían los dibujos animados favoritos de los 4 aparentemente, pero en realidad cada quien se encontraba divagando en sus pensamientos, como siempre, Carlos rompió el silencio cómodo que invadía cada rincón del apartamento, haciendo que el rubio se sobresaltara un poco.

― ¿En donde está Katie? ― preguntó Carlos de repente levantándose del sofá

―Esta abajo en la piscina jugando póker con los de mantenimiento― respondió Kendall enderezándose y estirándose solo un poco― Dime ¿Para qué la necesitas?

―N-no e-es nada― apresuró Carlos a decir caminando hacia la puerta con un nerviosismo notorio en cada una de sus acciones

Kendall miró como salió del apartamento, un poco preocupado se fue a su habitación, dejando a Logan dormido junto a James, ellos dos le parecía tan lindos pero también se sentía extraño al respecto, eran sus mejores amigos se suponía que no debía verlos de esa manera, dejándose dominar de su mente retorcida se dejó caer en la cama, acercó su almohada y la abrazó fuertemente, en su rostro comenzaba a aparecer un pequeño rubor, de un momento al otro se quedó dormido, con una gran sonrisa cruzando su cara.

Carlos había hecho a Katie abandonar la partida, eso si ella no se quejó porque ya tenia suficiente como para poder comprar lo que quería darle a su hermano, ambos chicos se dirigieron al parque y sentaron en una banca, Katie miró fijamente al chico esperando que dijera alguna palabra, pero el chico estaba tan nervioso y ansioso que no lograba acomodar las oraciones que deseaba decirle a Katie, la chica perdió la paciencia y preguntó algo que lo dejó sorprendido por la aterradora exactitud que tuvo.

― ¿T-t-tú c-c-cómo lo… supiste? ― preguntó Carlos mirando al suelo sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían

―Fácil en estos últimos días te haz comportado extraño con Kendall― argumentó Katie cruzando los brazos mirando seriamente la reacción del latino

―Y-yo no sabía lo que hacia en ese momento, se veía tan lindo― dijo Carlos encarando a la pequeña con un tono neutro― Yo lo tenté, no pensé que fuera a caer

― ¡Por favor es Kendall! Además tú eres muy lindo y aunque no lo admitas algo seductor― comentó Katie con el mismo gesto― ¿Qué quieres que te aconseje?

El chico volvió a mirar al suelo buscando evitar la mirada de la chica pero era inútil, sentía como lo recorría una y otra vez, él solo se dirigió a la chica con sus ojos casi llorosos y comenzando a sudar, ella le dio una sonrisa cariñosa y comprensible, se acercó a él, le quitó su casco y pasó su mano por su frente haciendo que se tranquilizara y se regulara solo un poco la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Katie puso el casco en la banca para después dedicarse a escuchar a Carlos, mientras armaba un complot en su cabeza para hacer que todo volviera la normalidad en el 2J, no solo eran Kendall y él, también estaba así entre James y Logan, no se estaban evitando, era todo lo contrario ya pasaban mas tiempo solos de lo que acostumbraban, cuando los demás se acercaban a ellos guardaban un total silencio el cual solo se limitaba a miradas un tanto curiosas, pero cargadas de secreto y según ella "deseo".

Después de que Carlos terminara de hablar la chica le entregó su casco, se levantó cogiendo su muñeca para guiarlo hasta el ascensor, el viaje fue invadido por un silencio incomodo el cual la chica trataba de disfrazar con uno que otro chiste, de pronto salieron del elevador pensando que estarían haciendo los chicos, al entrar vieron a James y Logan dormidos acurrucados el uno al otro en el sofá lo único que los alumbraba era la luz tenue de la tv, los dos entraron sin hacer ruido alguno se dirigieron hasta el frente de la puerta de la habitación que el rubio compartía con el Logan, la chica empujó a Carlos fuertemente haciéndolo entrar, el latino se acercó al rubio, aun dormía plácidamente, él se sentó a un lado y se inclinó tocando solo un poco sus labios con los de él.

El rubio se movió solo un poco y pronunció algo que dejó a Carlos un tanto pasmado, pero por alguna extraña razón sintió alivio al escucharlo.

― J-James te quiero― susurró Kendall aprisionando a Carlos solo un poco hablando entre sueños

Katie no se fue decidiendo violar la privacidad de ambos chicos, al escuchar las palabras de su hermano salió del apartamento sin tener en cuenta que los otros dos chicos dormían dio un portazo que hizo que el castaño se levantara, miró a su alrededor encontrando a Logan en su hombro, James rio para si mismo al acordarse del sueño pesado de su amigo.

James se puso a pensar, en todo lo que sentía en realidad, solo pensaba en una persona en particular, poco a poco su mente se ahogó de recuerdos

_Los chicos se encontraban sentados en el césped en su lugar favorito mirando las estrellas el último día que les quedaba en Minnesota, Logan y Carlos decidieron irse del lugar para despedirse como se debía de sus padres y a alistar sus cosas, la madre de James había viajado en la mañana, pero prometió estar allí antes del que el avión despegara, ya el rubio y el castaño tenían sus cosas listas, hubo un silencio prologando hasta que James tomó valor para hablar._

_"K-Kendall quiero decirte algo que quiero que sepas desde hace mucho, solo lo sabían Logan y Carlos" dijo James mirando fijamente al rubio_

_"¿Qué es James?" se limitó a preguntar Kendall con su rostro de preocupación colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo_

_"Y-yo s-soy B-bisexual" confesó James bajando la mirada_

_Cuando menos lo pensó sintió unas manos que se aproximaron a su rostro, él levantó la mirada sintiendo sus mejillas arder vio como el rubio se acercaba buscando sus labios, su mirada lo hipnotizó, tanto que no tuvo tiempo alguno para poder preguntar lo que hacía, cada segundo disminuían los milímetros que separaban a sus labios, se detuvieron a medio camino para sentirse con sus manos aunque sus bocas no se estuvieran tocando la una a la otra se encontraban ya recorriendo el cuerpo del otro, la ansiedad se les notaba en cada una de sus caricias, Kendall se acercó para terminar lo que ya habían comenzado, pero de repente James salió corriendo del lugar dejando al rubio algo impactado._

_Cuando ya habían llegado a los ángeles recordaron nunca hablar de lo sucedido y seguir con su amistad normalmente…_

Fue sacado de su mente por Logan el cual despertó moviéndose solo un poco para luego mirar a su amigo tranquilamente, enrojeció cuando sintió su mano rodeando su cintura, se alejó un poco y preguntó como se encontraba, el chico lo miró fijamente transmitiéndole el mensaje que no quería emitir con palabras, Logan rio un poco y juntó su frente con la del castaño.

― Si, también me siento así, impotente― comentó Logan separándose de él sin dejar de verlo

―Es qué lo quiero ¿sabes?, quiero todo de él, pero no creo que él lo quiera de mí― confesó James con su mirada inflexiva y vacía

―P-pero lo que pasó aquella noche, tu fuiste el que huyó no él― refutó Logan cogiendo la mano del castaño

―Si quisiera algo de seguro no hubiera dicho que no habláramos de eso y que siguiéramos como si nada hubiera pasado― dijo James sonriendo al sentir el contacto con Logan

― Prométeme algo James― pidió Logan mirando al castaño asentir con su cara llena de confusión― Hablaras con él cuando se despierte, de eso

James no se negó, solo se limitó a asentir de nuevo, pensando en como decirle a Kendall lo que en verdad creía de lo que había pasado anteriormente, luego escuchó algunos ruidos provenientes del cuarto de él, en fin, debía de estar despierto pero lo iba a ignorar por un momento para poder pensar bien lo que iba a llevar a cabo antes de sacar a relucir la verdad.

Carlos movió un poco al rubio pero no obtenía respuesta alguna de él, hubo un momento donde se rindió y comenzó a apreciarlo detenidamente, su cabello rubio despeinado, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus pobladas pero hermosas cejas, el chico sonrió un poco, sacó su dedo índice, comenzó a acariciar suavemente sus labios, en ese momento se veían tan besables pero no le nacía hacerlo, en cambio de eso besó su sonrojada mejilla, el rubio abrió sus ojos lentamente para observar lo que molestaba, cuando vio a su amigo Carlos le brindó una gran sonrisa, al notar como le abrazaba quitó sus manos rápidamente sentándose a su lado.

―Kendall vengo a disculparme por lo de ayer, yo no debí inducirte de esa manera― comenzó Carlos levantándose de la cama― Yo sé que no me amas y acabo de darme cuenta que yo tampoco te amo a ti, esto en secreto de los otros no era bueno

El chico estuvo a punto de abandonar la habitación, pero fue detenido por una fuerte pero delicada mano, volteó para saber porque su amigo lo había detenido, lo miró fijamente esperando obtener una respuesta valida.

― Tú siempre serás como mi hermano Carlitos― comentó Kendall tirándose a abrazarlo confortablemente― No me alejes

― ¿Qué? Eso ni pensarlo amigo― susurró Carlos correspondiendo el abrazó que su "hermano" le regalaba

Los dos se quedaron así hasta que vieron a Logan entrar, se le veía incomodo pero aun así se dirigió hacia ambos y pidió hablar con Carlos, el latino solo lo siguió viendo como James quedaba pensativo en el sillón, al cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos el pelinegro miró a Carlos y procedió a hablarle casi en forma de susurro.

―Tenemos que hacer algo para que los chicos se junten― mencionó Logan sacando su celular del bolsillo― Sabes que se sienten atraídos uno al otro

―Sí lo se Logie― dijo Carlos entonando las palabras como si fuera lo más obvio― Ya se a quien llamas, sabemos que ellos jamás podrán dar el paso si no le damos un empujoncito

Katie se encontraba debajo del árbol del parque de PalmWoods algo apagada, tenía su rostro sobre sus rodillas la chica cruzó las piernas sacando su celular del bolsillo trasero, contestó con algo de desánimo.

― ¿Qué pasa Logan? ― cuestionó Katie levantándose de su lugar

―Necesito que le envíes un mensaje a tu hermano que lo cite en la mansión en mantenimiento, llévalo al jardín el que se parece a nuestro lugar favorito de Minnesota― explicó Logan rápidamente caminando hacia el ascensor junto a Carlos― Te veré con Carlos allá

―Bueno, ¿Quién lo hará con James? Y ¿Por qué no le envías tú el mensaje? ― cuestionó la chica comenzando a caminar

―Yo lo haré y no lo hago yo porque no quiero que sea algo tan obvio, además esperaré cinco minutos después de que tu lo hayas hecho con Kendall― explicó Logan mirando como cambiaban los números del ascensor― adiós Katie suerte

La pequeña envió un mensaje a Kendall, así aprovechaba para darle el lindo obsequio que le había comprado con todos sus ahorros y ganancias en múltiples trabajos y encuentros de póker _"Hermano mayor, te necesito nos veremos en el jardín privado de su mansión en mantenimiento, quiero hablar contigo XO -Katie"_, la chica hundió el botón de enviar algo ansiosa, guardó su celular y caminó tres calles más abajo, sacó su copia de llaves abrió viendo el amplió lugar, la chica rio y después se dirigió al jardín para sentarse en el suave césped y ver el ocaso caer lentamente.

Por su lado Kendall solo salió viendo como James estaba viendo la tv, él ignoró el hecho de que estuviera allí y salió encontrándose con Carlos y Logan conversando en Lobby, cuando lo vieron salir los chicos sincronizaron, y decidieron mejor dejarlo para 10 minutos mas tarde, al llegar el rubio vio a su hermana con un par de hermosos collares gemelos, ambas tenían dos K el chico se sentó al lado de ella, Katie se abalanzó sobre su hermano y se lo puso con sumo cuidado, el rubio sonrió y abrazó fuertemente a su hermana.

La chica salió corriendo subió las escaleras, yendo hacía una habitación llena de instrumentos, la chica cogió la guitarra se devolvió a su lugar y le pidió Kendall que tocara algo, el complacido cogió el instrumento y comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas.

Carlos y Logan por fin habían enviado el mensaje, se encontraron con James en el Lobby y se fueron directo al lugar, al entrar escucharon una armoniosa voz.

―Esa voz es de Kendall…― susurró James dirigiéndose al inmenso patio trasero sin hacer ruido para no interrumpir al chico

El castaño fue seguido por sus amigos para escuchar la canción que estaba entonando Kendall, no era ninguna de las canciones de ellos ni siquiera de un artista conocido, esa era original de él, al parecer un tanto personal.

_...Got a heart of gold, a perfect original  
Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while  
And when I see that face  
I'd try a thousand ways  
I would do anything to make you smile_

Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl  
Oh, my cover girl  
Oh, my cover girl

Whoa oh, my cover girl  
Whoa oh, my cover girl…

Al terminar de cantar Kendall vio una sonrisa en la cara de su hermana, esta se abalanzó a abrazarlo de nuevo, dio las gracias por la canción que le había cantado, pero él sabía perfectamente que a su hermana no podía engañarla, ella levantó la mirada un poco para preguntarle lo que el rubio mas temía que le preguntara en ese instante, en realidad no quería dañar el lindísimo ambiente fraternal que habían creado tan rápidamente, con algo de miedo espero la pregunta directa de su hermanita.

― ¿En quién te inspiraste para hacer esa canción tan hermosa? ― preguntó Katie soltándolo y mirando como cambiaba de color bruscamente― Y no me engañes sé que es él no ella

―Y-yo lo escribí pensando en James de acuerdo, yo lo amo, ese casi beso de aquella vez me importó― confesó Kendall colocando la guitarra a un lado― es más, traté de olvidarlo estando con Carlos pero no funcionó, Yo no mando a mi corazón

― ¡Wow! ustedes dos se quieren, se les ve en la cara― dijo Katie viendo de reojo a los tres chicos "escondidos" detrás de las cortinas de las puertas de vidrio― Yo quiero que tú y James dejen de negarlo y den el siguiente paso

Por su parte James estaba tan feliz y contento, no solo porque averiguó lo que en verdad sentía por él, también lo hacia porque sus tres amigos ó mas bien hermanos se arriesgaron para brindarle una ayuda, antes de salir a enfrentar al rubio, se abrazó a ellos como si su vida dependiera de ello, sin más secó sus lagrimas y salió rápidamente, Katie dio una sonrisa cómplice, alcanzó a los otros dos chicos los cuales ya se estaban retirando del lugar, claro no sin antes recibir un beso de su hermano en la frente, instantes después escucharon la puerta cerrarse.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, James calló en la hipnosis de los ojos esmeraldados de Kendall, jamás hubiera imaginado volver a compartir una mirada tan efusiva como esa, se acercó a él colocó sus manos sus hombros suavemente.

― ¿Puedo besarte Jamie?― averiguó Kendall frotando su nariz contra la de él

― S-si, quiero que lo hagas he esperado mucho para esto― susurró James cerrando sus ojos

Sus respiraciones se mezclaron volviéndose solo una, Kendall veía al castaño el cual tenía los ojos cerrados, puso su mano en la mejilla izquierda de él, bajando directo a su mentón, se sentía tan emocionado, los labios de James se veían tan rojos, tentadores, estaban marcados perfectamente con su nombre en todos lados, sin esperar más lo besó, al tocar sus labios con los suyos, se sintió en el cielo,… ¡no! Fuera el planeta o más bien el universo entero, presionó solo un poco para separarse ligeramente, volvió a buscarlo desesperadamente, estaba vez regalándole un beso más apasionado, sus lenguas danzaban al ritmo de los latidos de sus corazones, se encontraban en perfecta sincronía y eso le fascinaba a ambos.

James por primera vez se comportó tímido al tocarlo a él, ya lo había tocado antes, pero no quería bajar sus manos más allá de su rostro o cuello, Kendall rio para sus adentros acercando mas al castaño queriendo sentir mas su calor y olor delicioso que tenía gracias al champú que usaba.

―Kenny te amo, no sabes cuanto sufrí esperando a que esto pasara― confesó James separándose de él y brindándole su mas hermosa sonrisa

― Pero yo no siento lo mismo que tú― dijo Kendall viendo divertido como al chico se le aguaban los ojos― No siento lo mismo que tú porque, lo que yo siento no te lo puedo describir con palabras

―Me asustaste tonto― regañó James dándole al rubio un puño suave en su hombro― ¡Oye! ¿Entre Logan y Carlos qué pasa?

― ¿Por qué cambias tan toscamente de tema Jamie? ― preguntó Kendall separándose del todo de James― No lo sé James, no tengo idea, solo sé que tienen una tensión molesta entre los dos

―No te enojes Kenny, quiero verlos felices, tenemos que darles gracias a ellos― explicó James colocándose en la mitad de las piernas del rubio― Por ellos ahora somos novios

Kendall asintió siendo seguido por un beso en la mejilla del castaño, los dos chicos se levantaron de su lugar y se dirigieron a PalmWoods, se dirigieron lentamente al ascensor, marcaron su piso, mientras subía Kendall le robó un beso a James, al chico se le hizo un poco divertido y tierno, se abalanzó sobre él cuando terminó, al llegar al piso correspondiente entrelazaron sus manos, entraron al 2J encontrando a la señora Knight, Katie, Carlos y Logan disfrutando la cena, los dos chicos le hicieron señas a Katie para que se levantaran y fuera a la habitación con ellos, ella no cuestionó y solo los siguió, al llegar la chica se sentó en la cama de su hermano organizando su collar, su hermano la imitó y lo colocó debajo de su camisa, Katie sonrió levemente.

―Katie, Logan y Carlos…― comenzó Kendall esperando a James completara su frase

―Se gustan, si lo sé― completó Katie como si fuera lo mas obvio― Ya sé lo que me van a pedir

―Gracias hermanita, eres la mejor― mencionó Kendall besando a su hermanita en la frente

―Eres genial Kate, nos mandas un mensaje cuando lo hagas― explicó James abrazándola efusivamente

La chica sonrió, salió rápidamente dejando al par solos, James con la mirada cargada de deseo, unió sus manos con la del rubio buscando tener algo de contacto físico, Kendall siguió su juego empezando a besar su cuello, lo hacia con tanta delicadeza pero al mismo tiempo con furia y deseo, el castaño jaló su cabello, dándole a entender que le mirara, Kendall lo hizo así miró su seductora y hermosa cara, James se dejó caer en la cama.

El rubio se sentó sobre él, enredo sus manos con las de él una vez más notando como el sonrojo se hacia mas visible, se besaban con cada vez mas intensidad los dos hicieron un batalla por el dominio pero como cosa obvia ganó Kendall, James solo se limitó a recibir cada uno de los besos como si fuera el último y cada caricia como si fuera la primera, su piel se volvía de gallina cada vez que su novio lo rozaba por encima de su ropa, el desespero los invadió a ellos así que empezaron a arrancar las prendas que le estorban para que su piel tuviera contacto directo con la de su amado.

James bajó sus manos con la intención de descubrir el desconocido cuerpo de su novio, pasó su camisa sobre su cabeza, al igual que se lo hizo él, mostró su cara mas seductora haciendo que el chico comenzara a alternar entre besos y mordiscos en todo su cuerpo, pequeños gemidos salían de su boca, dio uno ahogado cuando sintió que Kendall besó la erección encima de sus pantalones, el rubio lo despojó de sus Jeans y su ropa interior, dejando al descubierto su palpitante miembro, sin más tiempo que perder, empezó a chupar de la base a la punta, James habló haciendo un gran esfuerzo para emitir algún sonido.

―K-Kenny no quiero venirme aun, quiero hacerlo contigo dentro de mí― Pidió James entre jadeos, con sus ojos llorosos―hazlo de golpe no me alistes

―C-como quieras Jamie, en este momento tu mandas― dijo Kendall deshaciéndose de sus pantalones y bóxers dejándose al descubierto

Kendall volvió besar al castaño apasionadamente alineándose en la entrada James, el castaño no lograba dejar de sonreír mientras el rubio le besaba, cuando dio la primera estocada sintió un dolor horrible gimiendo un poco en los labios del rubio el cual no pudo evitar preocuparse, se separó del beso para poder verificar.

― ¿E-estas seguro que lo quieres así? ― preguntó Kendall secando las lágrimas del chico bonito

―S-si― contestó James besando brevemente los labios de ese chico tan tierno y comprensivo― Ha-hazlo quiero ser tuyo y que seas mío completamente

James sintió como poco a poco él salió casi por completo para rápidamente darle otra estocada, el chico apretó los dientes pero con sus labios cerrados, sin pensarlo acercó la boca del rubio para olvidarse unos pequeños ratos del dolor con un beso pasional el cual hizo efecto por unos minutos, Kendall al ver como el chico se movía con la intención de que el miembro de él quedara lo más profundo qué podía, vio que estaba cerca empezó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas, el rubio aceleró también a punto de alcanzar su orgasmo.

―K-K-Kenny me voy a venir, no aguanto más― advirtió James apretando las sabanas

―Hazlo yo también estoy a punto― confesó Kendall viendo lujuriosamente como se veía su novio en ese momento― Te vez tan lindo así, no quiero que nadie mas te vea de esta manera

Kendall lamió el cuello del castaño sintiendo como se venia en su mano y se apretaba en su alrededor, para al cabo de unos segundos venirse también y caer sobre su novio para besarlo, ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento, se miraron mutuamente por un rato, el rubio se salió del castaño escuchando como se quejaba por el vacío, se acostó a su lado abrazándolo sobreprotectoramente.

―Te amo Jamie, por fin pude demostrártelo― confesó Kendall dándole un beso en la mejilla al castaño

―Te amo Kenny, fue la primera vez que alguien me trato tan cariñosamente, siempre tuve sexo, nunca hice el amor― confesó James avergonzado colocando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio

En el parque de PalmWoods se encontraban Carlos y Logan mirándose fijamente, el latino tenía abrazado por el cuello al pelinegro, frotaron sus narices ambos se encontraban sonrojados por lo que estaba pasando, Katie observaba desde la entrada, se sentía tan feliz que por fin todos pudieran admitir que estaban enamorados entre ellos, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro cogió su celular y comenzó a escribir _"Hermanito mayor, James ya lo hice de nada, debería meterme a esto de cupido ganaría mucho mas dinero que jugando al póker con los de mantenimiento, esto feliz unidos dos hermosas parejas hoy XO -Katie " _.

―Te quiero Carlitos― confesó Logan con su sonrisa de comercial acercándose a él

―Te quiero Logie, perdón por demorarme tanto― mencionó Carlos también buscando los labios del chico

* * *

**Yay chicos Hola perdón por desaparecerme tanto tiempo saben últimamente el colegio me esta me absorbiendo demasiado pero eso es otra historia, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y pues bueno fans de Kogan y Jarlos allí voy a hacer que les de un ataque al corazón con mi siguiente historia, sin más me voy ;) pazz!**


End file.
